You Don't Know Me
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH 4 UP... YUNJAE FF/ Kim Jaejoong, namja 16 tahun yang menikah muda karena tak ingin kehilangan Jung Yunho, namja 26 tahun yang begitu dicintainya. Namun, bagaimana jika Jung Yunho ternyata hanya memanfaatkaannya sebagai penggali harta untuk Jung Yunho dan kekasih yang sebenarnya?/YAOI/ANGST/HURT-COMFORT/ROMANCE/DLDR/RNR/NO PLAGIARISM
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Know Me**

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

**WARNING**

**YAOI/ANGST/HURT-COMFORT/DLDR/RNR/M-PREG/NO PLAGIARISM/THIS FICT IS MINE**

.

.

.

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

Present

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

.

.

.

Summary

Kim Jaejoong, namja 16 tahun yang menikah muda karena tak ingin kehilangan Jung Yunho, namja 26 tahun yang begitu dicintainya. Namun, bagaimana jika Jung Yunho ternyata hanya memanfaatkaannya sebagai penggali harta untuk Jung Yunnho dan kekasih yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Didalam mansion Kim yang megah, tampak tiga namja dan satu yeoja yang wajah keempatnya terlihat begitu tegang. Pasangan suami istri Kim yang menggeram marah pada dua namja didepannya yang saling menguatkan dengan berpelukkan itu, menghela napas panjang. Mata mereka menatap nyalang pada namja yang bertubuh lebih besar didepan mereka, terlebih tengah dipeluk erat oleh namja bertubuh mungil seperti Mrs. Kim.

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim selaku orang tua dari namja mungil tadi yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kim Jaejoong harus menahan amarah mereka akibat kelakuan sang anak yang ternyata telah terpengaruh oleh pergaulan bebas. Apalagi anak mereka yang masih berusia 16 tahun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada namja bermata musang yang baru mereka ketahui bernama Jung Yunhoyang usianya terpaut jauh dari Jaejoong, 10 tahun.

"Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?" tanya Mr. Kim dengan mata merah menahan amarah.

"Du- dua bulan appa" jawab Jaejoong takut-takut sambil menangis dengan pelukkannya yang semakin mengerat ditubuh atletis Yunho.

"Mwo?" Mrs. Kim kaget bukan main mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"Kalian baru pacaran dua bulan dan kau sudah hamil 5 minggu?!" pekik Mr. Kim tertahan saat melihat Jaejoong yang semakin gemetaran dipelukkan kekasihnya.

"Kami khilaf ahjussi. Mianhae" ujar Yunho dengan wajah santainya yang membuat Mrs. Kim menaruh kecirigaan pada Yunho. Terlebih dia tak pernah berharap anaknya akan berhenti sekolah hanya karena dihamili namja yang tua 10 tahun dari anaknya.

"Kalian- aaarrrgggghhhhhhh apa mau kalian sekarang?" Mr. Kim benar-benar muak melihat wajah Yunho yang terkesan santai itu. Apalagi jantungnya yang serasa akan putus sekarang. Sontak membuat Mrs. Kim khawatir bukan main.

"Appa-" Jaejoong akan mendekati appanya, namun Yunho menahannya.

"Saya akan menikahi Jaejoong secepatnya ahjussi. Kalau perlu lusa saya akan persiapkan semuanya" ujar Yunho dengan menatap Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya menguatkan. Hingga muncul senyuman Yunho yang bagi Jaejoong sangatlah manis.

"Sombong sekali kau. Memangnya mau kau beri makan apa anakku eoh?" tanya Mrs. Kim yang semakin tidak menyukai sikap Yunho.

"Saya adalah seorang manager di Go Corporation. Saya rasa uang saya sudah lebih dari kata cukup jika hanya untuk membiayai Jaejoong dan anak kami kelak" jelas Yunho.

"Terserah kalian saja" ujar Mrs. Kim yang langsung membawa suaminya kedalam kamar, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho di ruang keluarga.

"Yuunn… kauu benar akan menikahiku kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Hiks…hiks… aku memang menjijikan. Bagaimana mungkin ada namja yang bisa hamil? Hiks…hiks… semuanya salahku hiks…hiks…" tangis Jaejoong pecah dan dia semakin menyurukkan wajahnya didada Yunho.

"Ya, semua salahmu" ujar Yunho dengan nada sinis. Jaejoong sampai mendongak kaget mendengarnya.

"Yun?"

"Kau memang salah" Yunho menjeda kalimatnya sambil tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong mendekat kepadanya. "Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu sayaaaannggg"

CHU~~~

"hiks… Yunnn saranghae…" Jaejoong membalas ciuman sekilas Yunho.

"tentu Boo" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. hingga dagu mereka menyentuh bahu masing-masing. "Tentu" ujar Yunho lagi dibelakang Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang sangat-sangat penuh dengan seringaian mematikan.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Yunho. Walau aku masih muda, tapi entah kenapa hatiku senang sekali. Tentu saja. Siapapun pasti akan bahagia jika menikah dengan orang dicintai. Aku terkikik geli saat menatap wajahku dicermin. Designer dan tukang make up bilang aku sangat cantik hari ini. Ini lucu sekali kalian tau? Bagaimana tidak lucu, jika aku yang namja ini disuruh memakai gaun selutut tanpa lengan ini.

"Ahahhaaaa" aku menutup mulutku saat tawa keluar dari mulutku.

"Heeiiii apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" tanya Ahra noona padaku.

"Anniyooo… hanya saja ini lucu sekali" aku tertawa bersama Ahra noona.

Ah ya. Ahra noona adalah atasan Yunho aka wakil direktur di Go Corporation. Selain itu dia juga sahabat dekat Yunho. Makanya dia rela membolos kerja asal bisa melihat pernikahan aku dan sahabatnya Yunho. Bahkan kadang aku iri dengan kedekatan mereka. Ahahaaa… tapi aku tau kalau Yunho hanya akan mencintaiku seorang. Karena Yunho yang mengatakannya. Jadi, aku akan percaya padanya seorang.

"Joongieeee…. Ahra noona… cepat keluar. Semua tamu undangan sudah datang" seru sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu melengking ditelinga orang-orang. Aku tau itu suara Junsu sahabatku. Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Ohh… ternyata dia datang bersama Kyuhyun juga. Mereka teman sekelasku. Ini hari minggu, makanya mereka datang. Bahkan mereka bilang kalau aku menikah hari non-libur, mereka kan bolos. Micheo! Tapi aku sayang mereka.

"Ne~~~" aku mengangguk senang dan menyeret Ahra noona menuju Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Appaku.

Jujur. Sebenarnya aku lumayan gugup. Tapi, ketika semua keluarga dan sahabat menyemangatiku, aku jadi sangat senang. Gugupnya tetap tidak hilang sih. Ahahaaa… Ahra noona membawaku kepada appa, lalu appa menggiringku menuju altar. Sejauh ini aku dapat melihat betapa tampannya calon suamiku. Siapapun pasti akan iri padaku. Ya kan?

Yah, walaupun orang tua Yunho tak bisa datang karena sibuk di luar negri. Baginya, asal ada Yunho. Itu sudah cukup.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

.

Yunho menyambut tangan Jaejoong yang diberikan Mr. Kim padanya. Yunho sedikit melirik seseorang yang berlari bersama teman-teman Jaejoong menuju barisan paling depan, dikursi dalam taman yang menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong hari ini. Senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya saat bertemu tatap dengan seseorang itu. lalu, tatapannya berpindah pada Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah karena tatapan mata Yunho yang begitu mendebarkan untuknya.

"Baiklah. Semua tamu sudah datang. Semua saksi sudah datang. Kedua mempelai juga sudah siap. Mari kita mulai upacara pemberkatan pernikahan dua manusia yang sudah digariskan takdir untuk bersatu ini" kata sang pendeta dengan suara bass yang menggelegar.

"Baiklah, anakku Jung Yunho. Bersediakah engkau menjadi suami dari Kim Jaejoong. Mencintainya dalam suka dan duka. Menjaganya dalam sehat dan sakit. Menemaninya saat ini sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ne~~~ bersedia" jawab Yunho tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Anakku Kim Jaejoong. Bersediakah engkau menjadi istri dari Jung Yunho. Mencintainya dalam suka dan duka. Menjaganya dalam sehat dan sakit. Menemaninya saat ini sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Dangyoonhajii (pasti)" seru Jaejoong semangat. Hingga mendatangkan tawa dari para tamu undangan.

"Demi nama Tuhan yang maha pengasih dan penyayang. Hari ini, dihadapan semua mata manusia dan Tuhan. Kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Silakan pasang cincin pasangan kalian"

Junsu dan Ahra datang memberikan cincin pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lalu cincin cartier bermata berlian kecil itu kini terpasang sempurna dijari manis Yunho dan Jaejoong. Semua menatap pernikahan itu haru. Walaubagaimanapun mereka tak pernah membayangkan jika Jaejoong akan menikah dalam usia semuda itu. tak terkecuali Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim.

"Cium Cium Cium" pekik beberapa tamu yang gregetan melihat pasanagn yang sempurna itu. Jaejoong sampai tertunduk malu karena teriakkan mereka, bahkan pendeta sampai menutup mata. Takut-takut mereka akan melakukan ciuman panas seperti yang sering dilihatnya dibeberapa acara pernikahan.

CHU~~~

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" pekik Junsu dan Kyuhyun serta beberapa teman Jaejoong yang lain.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho malu-malu saat Yunho melepas ciumannya. Jaejoong terlalu hanyut dalam rasa senangnya. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari tatapan pilu sang eomma yang merasakan gelagat tak baik dari menantunya itu. Jelas-jelas Mrs. Kim melihat Yunho tersenyum pada orang lain saat Yunho mencium Jaejoong.

_**'Tuhan, jagalah anakku'**_ doa Mrs. Kim lirih.

.

.

.

Malam pertama adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap pengantin baru. Jaejoong duduk diam dikasur apartment Yunho. Dia menunggu Yunho mandi dan mungkin menunggu sang suaminya menerkam dia mungkin. Lihatlah! Wajah namja cantik itu bersemu merah. Kenyataannya, walaupun ini sebenarnya bukan malam pertama mereka, setidaknya hari ini Jaejoong telah benar-benar menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Yunho. Ah, Jung Jaejoong adalah nama namja cantik itu sekarang kan?

"Jung Jaejoong" gumam Jaejoong malu-malu menyebutkan namanya dengan embel-embel Jung didepannya.

CKLEK

"Belum tidur?" tanya Yunho yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh atletis lembab yang hanya terbalut handuk putih yang menutupi daerah private-nya.

"Eung" Jaejoong menggeleng semangat.

"Eiiiii apa yang sedang kau lihat eoh?" sindir Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong kearah tubuhnya. "kekeke~~~ kau semakin nakal semenjak menjadi istriku"

"Aiiissshhh" Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho dan langsung memeluk Yunho dengan tubuhnya sendiri masih berbalut gaun pengantinnya. "Kan kau yang mengajariku bear" Jaejoong menggoda Yunho dengan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya kedada Yunho.

"Imutnyaaaaa" Yunho mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong gemas. Membuat sam empunya pipi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Mianhae sayang"

"maksudnya?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung dengan kata maaf Yunho.

"Malam ini aku harus bertemu client" sesal Yunho.

"Mwo? hiks… tapi kan ini malam pertama kita Yun" isak Jaejoong tak terima Yunho lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada dirinya.

"Aigoo… uljimma. Dengar!" Yunho menghapus airmata Jaejoong. "aku kerja juga untuk anak kita Boo. Arasseo? Aku janji besok akan jadi hari paling menggairahkan seumur hidupmu. Otte?" Yunho menyeringai mesum.

"OMO! Dasar mesum!" Jaejoong memukuli lengan Yunho keras hingga Yunho harus menenangkan gajah kecil yang mulai mengamuk itu.

.

.

.

Yunho sampai dikantor tepat jam 8 malam. Suasana kantor memangtidak terlalu ramai di hari minggu. Paling hanya beberapa direksi penting yang mengisi jadwal hari minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari libur untuk semua pekerja itu. Tak beda dengan Yunho yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya yang ternyata sudah menunggu seorang yeoja yang membuatnya tersenyum saat melihat raut kesal yeoja itu.

"Aiiissshhh kukira kau sudah melakukan sex pernikahanmu dengannya. Untuk apa kau kesini?" ketus yeoja itu pada Yunho.

"Marah eoh?" Yunho menghampiri yeoja itu dan langsung memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja itu.

"Babo! Tentu saja aku marah. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus menghadiri pernikahan kekasihku sendiri? Kau kejam sekali padaku" sungut yeoja itu sambil menjauhkan tangan-tanagn nakal Yunho dari tubuhnya.

"Jinja? Benarkah Jung Yunho, kekasih hati dan belahan jiwa dari Go Ahra ini sangat kejam? Siapa yang mengajarkan sifat kejam itu pada jung Yunho yang tampan ini eoh?" sindir Yunho dengan tangan yang sudah merambat keleher yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Go Ahra.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu menghamilinya" Ahra sedikit menahan desahannya saat jemari Yunho mengelus-elus permukaan leher dan terlebih tengkuknya.

"Apa aku harus membuat Go Ahra sang wakil direktur perusahaan ini hamil juga?" Yunho menatap mata Ahra tajam.

"Jangan macam-macam Yun. Kau tau kan appa-ku itu manusia seperti apa? Aku bisa mati kalau hamil diluar nikah" rengut Ahra yang langsung menjauhi Yunho lalu duduk di sofa ruangan Yunho.

"Ne~~~ Appamu adalah mafia terseram diseluruh Korea. Seperti itu?" kekeh Yunho. "lalu anaknya adalah penyihir terkejam diseluruh Korea. Begitu?"

"Mwo? Kalau aku penyihir, berarti kau iblis yang tak bisa menjauh dariku. Seperti itu?" ba;as Ahra dengan seringaiannya. "Yun, kau tak lupa rencana kita kan? Jika kau berhasil, appa akan merestui kita"

GRAB

"Kau tenang saja. Lalu, kurasa malam pertamaku, haruslah menjadi malam keberpuluh-puluh kalinya untuk kita. Otte?" goda Yunho dengan hidung yang sudah mengendung leher Ahra bak vampire yang kehausan darah.

"I'm yours Jung"

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk terpekur dimeja makan. Susu hamil bahkan sudah dihabiskannya. Dia tak sanggup lagi jika harus menahan lapar akibat menunggu Yunho yang tak juga datang. Padahal Yunho sudah berjanji padanya tak akan pulang larut malam. Tapi ini sudah jam 11 lewat. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan anaknya kelaparan didalam perutnya sana.

Sebenarnya ini karena eommanya yang memaksa dia segera makan dan minum susu hamilnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Jaejoong akan tetap menunggu Yunho baru makan. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Tangannya setia mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit diusia menginjak 2 bulan itu. Senyum bahagia terukir dibibirnya. Walau pergerakkan dalam perutnya membuatnya meringis, tapi dia yakin anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Kau merindukan appa eoh? Jangan merindukan dia. Eomma bisa cemburu kalau begitu kekeke~~~" Jaejoong terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya sendiri dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang. "Semoga besok saat kita terbangun, appa sudah memeluk kita ne. Jjaljayooo" gumam Jaejoong dengan senyum terkembang. Meski perasaannya tak nyaman, tapi dia yakin bahwa itu bukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Mr. Kim pada istrinya yang gelisah sejak menelpon Jaejoong tadi. "Cepatlah tidur"

"Yeobooo" panggil Mrs. Kim dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Hmmm" Mr. Kim yang berbaring miring memunggungi istrinya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku merindukan Joongie" airmata yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik diusia 40 tahun itu jatuh juga. Mendengar isakkan tertahan sang istri, Mr. Kim pun berbalik unntuk memeluk istrinya.

"Joongie pasti baik-baik saja. Tidurlah eoh"

"Eum" Mrs. Jung mengangguk tapi isakkannya tak berhenti juga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba sisi lain tempat tidurnya, namun hanya ada kekosongan. Suara shower dalam kamar mandi membuat Jaejoong tersadar kalau YUnho pasti pulang larut tadi malam. Mengingat wejangan sang eomma, Jaejoong segera bangun dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Sekeluarnya Jaejoong dari kamar, Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya dia juga malas berurusan dengan anak kecil macam Jaejoong. Tapi, mana dia tau kalau Jaejoong itu male pregnant. Apalagi mengetahui betapa polosnya seorang Kim jaejoong yang harus diakuinya kini telah menjadi seorang jung Jaejoong.

"Aissshhh yang penting eomma dan appa tidak tau kan? Bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan menikahi seorang namja aneh seperti itu" hardik Yunho pelan. "Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak senikmat itu, pasti aku sudah membuangnya dan menolak permintaan Ahra. Hmmm" Yunho kembali menghela napas panjang dan segera mengganti pakaian lalu menyusul Jaejoong diruang makan.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berkutat didapur, dengan cekatan kini Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Yunho dimeja makan. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajah putih nan cantiknya. Siapapun yang melihat senyum itu, pasti akan terpesona. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat Yunho yang tersenyum dan langsung duduk dimeja makan.

"Morning bear" seru Jaejoong dan langsung duduk disamping Yunho.

"Morning Boo" balas Yunho sambil mencium dahi Jaejoong lembut, hingga membuat Jaejoong sennag. "Kau mau kan menyuapi suamimu ini?"

"Aigoo manjanya beruang ini~~~" ledek Jaejoong sambil menarik hidung mancung Yunho keras.

"Appo" bohong Yunho. Tentu Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah suaminya yang jelas-jelas tidak kecil lagi itu.

Jaejoong dengan senang hati menyuapi Yunho. Sesekali dia juga menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya hingga makanan itu habis 3 porsi. Yunho sampai menggeleng-geleng dibuatnya. Walaubagaimanapun dia dan aegya dalam perutnya juga kelaparan kan? Jaejoong sesekali merasa kegelian saat Yunho mengelus-elus perutnya. Yunho rasa, anaknya adalah penggila makanan. Karena setahunya, Jaejoong sebelum hamil tidak semaniak ini terhadap makanan.

"Boleh appa menjenguk nae aegya?" ujar Yunho seolah bicara pada aegya dalam perut Jaejoong.

"Memang bisa? Kalau bisa, aku juga mau" seru Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya gemas.

"Bisa sayaaannnggg… Ayo kuajarkan caranya" Yunho langsung menyeret Jaejoong kekamar hingga Jaejoong kebingungan dengan maksud Yunho.

Sesampainya dikamar, Yunho langsung membaringkan tubuh jaejoong yang masih terbalut piyama tidur itu dikasur empuknya yang juga sering dipakainya saat melakukan hubungan intim dengan Ahra. Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti.

"Eh? Yunnie mau melakukan itu untuk menjenguk aegya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap imut, saat Yunho malah menindihnya dengan bertopang pada lengan, sehingga Yunho tak menekan perut Jaejoong.

"Eum!" angguk Yunho semangat.

"Kekkee~~~ Ingin balas dendam karena tadi malam tak bisa ya? Ahahhaaaa euuunnnggghhhh" tawa Jaejoong terinterupsi saat tangan Yunho kini mempermainkan juniornya dengan begitu lihai.

"Little Yunnie sudah tegang Boo. Layani aku dengan baik ne" ujar Yunho yang tanpa perlu menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong langsung menyerang tubuh mungil itu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang pasrah saat Yunho menelanjanginya, menyentuh kulit tubuhnya dan memberikan banyak kissmark ditubuh putih mulus tanpa bulu miliknya itu. Bahkan dia meremas rambut suaminya itu kuat untuk melampiaskan gejolak birahinya saat Yunho mengulum juniornya dan menghisapnya seolah junior jaejoong adalah lollipop.

CROOOT

"hah hah hah" Jaejoong menghela napas panjang saat spermanya keluar sebagai tanda klimaksnya hari ini. Terlebih Yunho menelan sperma itu tanpa jijik sedikitpun seperti biasa mereka melakukannya. "Yunnn aku juga ingin merasakan sperma mu" pinta jaejoong malu-malu.

"Anni Boo. Aku tidak suka milikku dihisap oleh o-" Yunho menghentikan ucapannya yang terasa salah. _**'shit'**_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudku. Little Yunnie tidak suka dihisap oleh mulutmu. Dia lebih suka dihisap lubang surganya Boo" Yunho meneguk ludah tak nyaman. Namun, jaejoong malah tersenyum malu-malu dan membuatnya lega.

"Aiiisshshhh jinca" Jaejoong menutup matanya malu. Yunho hanya menyeringai.

_**'Hanya Ahra yang boleh memuaskanku dan dipuaskan sepuas-puasnya oleh juniorku Jae'**_ bisiknya dalam hati sambil tangannya mengambil lube dalam laci meja nakas.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kita pakai lube agar kau tak kesakitan ne" ujar Yunho sambil menuangkan lube ke juniornya dan rectum Jaejoong.

"Eum. Gomawoo"

"Ha? Untuk?"

"Karena sudah berusaha bersikap lembut saat melakukannya" ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya. Yunho tertegun.

"Ne" Yunho langsung mengarahkan juniornya ke rectum Jaejoong.

"Eummppptttt" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan perih di rektumnya. Yah, walau tak sessakit saat pertama kali Yunho melakukannya, tapi tetap saja ada sedikit ngilu saat milik Yunho yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu kembali menembus pertahanannya.

"Ahhhhh" erang Yunho saat juniornya masuk sepenuhnya dalam lubang surga Jaejoong. "Aku bergerak sekarang Boo" dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya bergelut dalam kegiatan panas di pagi hari yang dingin di musim gugur itu. tak peduli jika kicauan burung mengiringi kegiatan panas mereka pagi itu. pengantin baru itu begitu menikmati kegiatan panas mereka. bagi Jaejoong, menikah dengan Yunho adalah hal yang paling disyukurinya didunia ini.

"Saranghae Yun!" pekik Jaejoong saat dia akan mencapai puncaknya.

TBC…

Waaawww ff saya makin banyak dan belum kelar yang 4 ff, eh malah bikin lagi.

Ini buat jadi alasan aja biar berkunjung kef fn

Sekarang ff YunJae juga makin menipis. Apalagi saja juga focus ke ff ChangKyu.

Jadi jangan ngamuk kalau lanjutan ff ini akan lama sekali.

Saya harap kalian mau mendengarkan lagunya Davichi – be warmed.

Saya rasa, semua ff saya sangat terpenuhi dalam lagu itu.

Tentang orang bodoh yang meskipun disakiti seperti apapun, mereka akan tetap kembali mencintai orang yang sudah menyakiti mereka. entah kenapa saya suka dengan genre ff seperti ini. Mungkin karena saya juga merasakannya, makanya saya sering membuat ff dengan akhir dead chara. Ahahaaaa…. Cinta kejam sekali dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti kami.

Maaf curcol deh… Huwaaaaaaa hiks…

Tapi, disini ga akan ada yang mati kok. Tapi, ga janji ya… Annyeoong ^_^"

….


	2. Chapter 2

**You Don't Know Me**

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

**WARNING**

**YAOI/ANGST/HURT-COMFORT/DLDR/RNR/M-PREG/NO PLAGIARISM/THIS FICT IS MINE**

.

.

.

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

Present

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

.

.

.

Summary

Kim Jaejoong, namja 16 tahun yang menikah muda karena tak ingin kehilangan Jung Yunho, namja 26 tahun yang begitu dicintainya. Namun, bagaimana jika Jung Yunho ternyata hanya memanfaatkaannya sebagai penggali harta untuk Jung Yunnho dan kekasih yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Seperti biasa, Yunho langsung berangkat lagi ke kantor setelah acara intim dengan istrinya yang sudah diantar Yunho ke rumah mertuanya agar Jaejoong tidak kesepian. Yah, walaupun Jaejoong yanglah yang sebenarnya meminta. Yunho sangat mengerti dengan kelakuan namja manja seperti Jaejoong, sehingga dia menurutinya saja.

Saat didalam lift, Yunho mendengar bisik-bisik pegawai lain yang Yunho yakin tengah membicarakan dirinya. Yunho melirik mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya, dan berhasil membuat pegawai itu salah tingkah. Begitu lift terbuka, Yunhopun keluar dari kotak besi yang berisi para yeoja penggosip itu. Meski tetap saja dibelakang Yunho mereka masih bergunjing didalam lift.

"Eiiii kau jangan sembarangan bicara. Tuan Jung tidak mungkin gay, apalagi menikah dengan namja yang bisa hamil, kekke~~~ aku tidak percaya" ujar salah satu pegawai.

"Kau ini, jelas-jelas pacarnya sepupuku kemarin datang diacara pernikahan itu" sahut pemula gossip nyata itu.

"Tapi, tadi malam aku tidak sengaja melihat tuan Jung mencium nyonya Go. Lagipula semua orang dikantor tahu apa hubungan mereka. mereka kan sudah berpacaran 5 tahun lamanya" tambah pegawai lain lagi. Namun mulut mereka menganga lebar, lagi-lagi salah tingkah saat lift terbuka dan menampakkan wajah dingin Ahra yang menatap mereka, seolah ingin menjahit mulut mereka.

"Hati-hati berbicara jika masih ingin hidup nyaman" tegur Ahra.

Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu Keluarga Go? Keluarga paling tersohor dan memiliki banyak intel dalam usaha putih maupun hitam yang mereka miliki. Bahkan tak ada satupun reporter yang berani mengungkapkan kasus kejahatan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan keluarga Go itu. Dengan kerjasama dengan mafia paling ditakuti seluruh warga Korea itu, Mr. Go mampu menjadi ketua mafia kecil didaerah-daerah kecil Gangnam.

Mr. Go aka appa dari Go Ahra hanyalah mafia kecil yang akan melakukan apapun agar keinginannya tercapai. Hanya satu yang ditakutinya, Ketua mafia besar yang telah membesarkannya. Ingat itu!

Drrrttt

Drrrrttt

"Yeobeosseyo?" ujar Ahrasaat menerima panggilan masuk diponselnya.

"…"

"tunggulah sebentar lagi appa. Tak akan lama lagi. Percayalah padaku" seringaianpun muncul dibibir yeoja cantik nan elegan itu.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Bell rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu yang berkunjung kerumah mereka yang lumayan mewah tapi masih terlihat sederhana itu. Jaejoongmenggerutu kecil kala sang eomma tak mau membukakan pagar rumah mereka, sang eomma malah kukuh menyuruhnya melihat siapa yang datang. Kaki namja cantik itu melangkah hati-hati keluar rumah menuju pagar rumah mereka untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat seorang namja memunggunginya. Namja itupun berbalik setelah mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

"Ah, a- annyeoong" suara itu tampak bergetar dengan mata yang tak lepas dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Annyeoong" sahut Jaejoong. "Cari siapa?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin berkunjung kerumah ini. Eumm aku tetangga baru kalian. aku juga tinggal sendirian, jadi aku ingin berkunjung kerumah tetangga agar lebih akrab dengan penghuni disekitar sini" jawab namja itu dengan dimple smile yang diakui Jaejoong membuat namja didepannya itu terlihat tampan dan berkharisma walau hanya menggunakan kaos tipis putih berlengan pendek dan jeans biru panjang.

"Jinca? Kau yang membeli rumah Sora Jumma? Aigooo… ayo masuk kalau begitu" denagn ramah Jaejoongpun mempersilakan namja itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Yun, jangan terlalu sering jalan dengan Jaejoong ne. Kau harus ingat siapa dirimu. Jangan juga terlalu member harapan yang banyak padanya, kasihan anak manja itu nanti bisa bunuh diri jika kau meninggalkannya kekeke~~~" Ahra terkekeh geli saat mengatakan hal itu dengan Yunho yang kini berbaring dipangkuannya di sofa ruang kerjanya. Seolah dirinya adalah orang baik, tapi makna kata-kata itu sangat jahat dan Yunhopun tau.

"Sebenarnya… kenapa kita harus mendapatkan Kim Corporation yang jelas-jelas tidak sebanding dengan perusahaan kita?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau harus hati-hati sayang. Kau tidak tau siapa Mr. Kim sebenarnya"

"Ceritakan lebih jelas dan selengkap-lengkapnya sebelum pegawai lain mengacau hanya karena berkas-berkas memusingkan itu"

"Aiiissshhh jinca!"

"Palli" desak Yunho tak sabar.

"Mr. Kim mendapatkan uang bukanlah murni dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Dia bekerjasama dengan seorang reporter rahasia yang sangat sulit kami lacak. Mereka mengancam akan melaporkan semua kejahatan appa. Awalnya, kami tidak takut, tapi ternyata mereka cukup berani untuk memberikan clue ke para wartawan tentang penyelundupan daun ganja kering yang ada dikapal pesiar appa. Sehingga appa menuruti permintaan Mr. Kim untuk memberikan 20% penghasilan kami padanya. Brengsek bukan?" ujar Ahra sinis.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin jika perbuatan appa-mu tak akan terbongkar suatu hari nanti?"

"Asal kau tutup mulut, semuanya sudah aman. Bahkan aku bisa membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya" Ahra menekankan setiap kalimatnya yang hanya dianggap Yunho angin lalu.

"Coba saja kalau berani" ledek Yunho. Tanpa sadar Ahra tersenyum tipis dengan kata-kata Yunho. Entah apa maksud senyum itu, hanya Ahra dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

"Jadi namamu Choi Siwon? Wartawan di Tokyo yang pindah tugas ke Seoul? Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau membeli rumah mewah milik Sora-shi? Apa jadi wartawan di Tokyo benar-benar memberi upah yang besar?" puji Mrs. Kim terkagum-kagum dengan namja didepannya yang duduk didepannya itu. Siwon mengangguk senang, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Namja cantik ini anak ahjumma?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik Jaejoong yang sibuk menyulam benang wol menjadi beberapa kaos bayi dan pakaian bayi.

"Ne~~~" angguk Mrs. Kim senang. "Dengar Jae, Siwon hyung bilang kau cantik kekeke~~~" Mrs. Sangat tau kalau anaknya tidak suka dibilang cantik, kecuali oleh YUnho suaminya pasti.

"Hyung, Joongie sudah punya suami loohhh… Jadi jangan sembarangan bilang Joongie cantik, nanti suami Joongie mengamuk seperti beruang" ujar Jaejoong menakut-nakuti Siwon.

"Jangan bercanda, anak seusiamu harusnya ada di sekolah. Hyung tak akan tertipu" bangga Siwon.

"Mwo? Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada eomma" sungut Jaejoong tak terima.

"Iya Won. Joongie sudah menikah. Tapi, eomma akan lebih senang kalau Siwon yang jadi suaminya"

"MWO?!" sontak Jaejoong dan Siwon memekik kaget karena ucapan Mrs. Kim. Jaejoong kaget karena eommanya yang masih tak merestui dia dan Yunho, sedangkan Siwon kaget karena ternyata Jaejoong benar-benar sudah menikah. Siwon menelan ludah kasar.

"Aisssshhh kalian serasi sekali. Bahkan kaget sama-sama" ledek Mrs. Kim.

"Anniyo!" pekik Jaejoong dan Siwon lagi secara bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, kalian memang jodoh" Mrs. Kim hanya bisa tertawa geli saat Jaejoong dan Siwon salah tingkah.

"Ekhem" Siwon berdehem menghilangkan sedikit kecanggungan. "Dimana Mr. Kim?"

"Orang tua itu semakin sibuk dengan perusahaannya akhir-akhir ini. Ahjumma bahkan sering tidur sendirian kalau malam. Apalagi Jaejoong tidak tinggal disini, ahjumma benar-benar kesepian. Tapi akalu Siwon mau menemani ahjumma yang kesepian, boleh juga" gura mrs. Kim yang ditanggapi pelototan dari Jaejoong, sedangkan Siwon hanya terkikik geli.

"Aku akan bilang pada ppa betapa centilnya eommaku ini" seru Jaejoong sinis, namun malah membuat Mrs. Kim dan Siwon tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang menatap sang eomma sengit.

"Sekalian bilang pada suamimu, kalau kau punya selingkuhan sekarang ahahaaaa" ledek Mrs. Kim.

"Kalau Jaejoong mau, kenapa tidak?" usil Siwon.

"YAK!" Jaejoong semakin merasa dipermalukan oleh 2 manusia disekitarnya. Pipinya ynag memang berisi semenjak hamil, semakin menggembung saat dia mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

.

.

.

"Lalaalalalaaa~~~" jaejoong bersenandung senang menuju pintu apartment-nya dan Yunho. Senyum terkembang tat kala dia melihat plastic yang ditentengnya yang berisi pakaian-pakaian untuk anaknya jika sudah besar nanti. Apalagi usia kehamilannya sudah menginjak 3 bulan. Hatinya semakin senang, walau sang suami jarang ada disaat-saat ngidamnya. Dia mengerti Yunho sibuk, jadi dia menurut saja.

CKLEK

Pintu apartment itu terbuka, dan mata Jaejoong langsung mengamati rumah mereka yang sudah dihidupkan lampu. Padahal tadi siang saat dia dan yUnho meninggalkan rumah, lampu sudah dimatikan. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa sang suami pasti sudah pulang dari kantor. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan angka jam 8 malam. Jaejoong menghela napas lega, kali ini Yunho pulang awal.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho saat menyadari Jaejoong yang sudah pulang tanpa harus dijemput olehnya.

"Ne~~~" jawab Jaejoong yang langsung berlari kecil kearah Yunho dan langsung mencium pipi suami terccintanya itu secepat kilat.

"Ini ada bingkisan dari Junsu dan Kyuhyun" ujar Yunho sambil memberikan beberapa plastic besar pada Jaejoong.

"Berat Yuuunnnn" rengek Jaejoong.

"Aku capek Jae. Jangan manja lagi. Ingat kandunganmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang eomma. Bagaimana kau bisa merawat anakmu kalau kau masih manja begitu?" tegur Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit merengut.

"Kan ada dirimu bear. Kita akan merawat anak kita bersa-"

"Aku bahkan belum tentu bisa menemanimu saat persalinan nanti. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap padaku yang sudah pasti akan sangat sibuk kedepannya. Arra? Aku tidur dulu. Kau mandilah dan tidur" ujar Yunho cuek sambil melangkah menjauh dari Jaejoong menuju kamar mereka.

Jaejoong tertegun dengan semua ucapan Yunho. Air matanya langsung lolos begitu saja mendengar ceramahan suaminya. Tapi, Jaejoong menguatkan hatinya. "Yunnie benar, aku harus jadi lebih dewasa untuk aegya. Yunnie kan bekerja untukku dan aegya juga. Jadi aku harus lebih mengerti. Joongie Fighting!" gumamnya dengan tangan yang langsung mengusap kasar air matanya. Pandangannya langsung terfokus pada pemberian junsu dan Kyuhyun, hingga senyum lebar menghampiri wajah cantiknya lagi. "Wooaaaa…. Jun jucci dan Kyu jucci member kita apa ya?" ujar Jaejoong seolah berbicara dengan aegya-nya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik duduk santai di café depan sebuah Senior High School. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong. Sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tak bertemu dnegan teman-temannya itu, pastlah rindu menyergapnya. Kadang Jaejoong tersenyum geli kala mengingat kelakuannya semasa sekolah dulu. Mereka bertiga sering sekali menjahili teman-teman mereka yang lain. Terutama, siswa yeoja. Tapi, 15 menit lagi Junsu dan Kyuhyun baru akan keluar dari sekolah itu, sehingga jaejoong sudah memesan minuman terlebih dahulu.

PUK

"Hyung?" kaget jaejoong saat Siwon menepuk pundaknya.

"Eiiiii padahal tadi hyung kira kau adalah orang gila yang tersesat di café ini" ejek Siwon yang langsung duduk didepan Jaejoong.

"Aiiissshhh berhenti mengejekku hyung. Jangan jadi eomma versi namja" gerutu Jaejoong kesal. Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Jaejoong yang semakiin menggemaskan. Apalagi rindu menyerangnya kala Jaejoong tak kerumah Kim ahjumma 2 hari belakangan ini.

"Kita sudah berteman 2 minggu Jae, masa kau tidak tahu kalau hyung belajar dari eommamu cara membuat Kim Jaejoong menjadi menggemaskan?"

"Jung Jaejoong" tekan Jaejoong membenarkan namanya.

"Nde~~~" paham Siwon.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong yang kembali dengan wajah tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aigooo… Hyung pemilik café ini" tutur Siwon bangga.

"Woaaahhh pantas saja aku baru melihat café ini. Tapi, café ini memang menarik. Buktinya, aku bisa dengan mudah memutuskan menghampiri café ini" puji Jaejoong. Tapi, tiba-tiba alis Jaejoong mengkerut bingung.

"Wae?"

"Hyung hanya seorang wartawan, tapi bisa membuat café semewah dan sekeren ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang tak percaya dengan Siwon yang hanya seorang wartawan.

"Aiiissshhh kau akan kaget jika hyung beritahu pekerjaan hyung yang sebenarnya" tiba-tiba Siwon berbisik mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Memang apa hyung?" jaejoong jadi penasaran mendengarnya.

"Hyung ini seorang mafia kelas kakap yang sering membunuh orang. Apalagi membunuh namja cantik sepertimu"

"Ahahaaaa lucu sekali hyung! Ahahhaaaaa" Jaejoong tertawa sejadi-jadinya mendengar penuturan Siwon. "Seorang namja yang takut kecoa sepertimu adalah mafia? Mimpi saja sana ahahahaaaa" ledek Jaejoong, seddagkan Siwon juga ikut tertawa melihat wajah bahagia Jaejoong. Hatinya tiba-tiba menghangat melihat wajah cantik itu tertawa begitu lepas.

"Sudah Jae. tertawamu itu terlalukeras. Kau tidak lihat semua orang memperhatikan kita? Aigooo" bisik Siwon.

"JOONGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" hingga sebuah lengkingan suara dari pintu café benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung kepada Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang menunduk tak nyaman akibat ulah Junsu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Yun? Kau sudah mendapatkan hak waris Jaejoong?" tanya Mr. Go aka appa dari Ahra. Sekarang Yunho sedang menghadap Mr. Go karena Mr. Go yang gemas pada Yunho yang tak juga memberinya kabar bahagia.

"Belum pak. Bukankah hak waris itu akan diberikan pada Jaejoong jika Mr. Kim sudah mati?" tanya Yunho yang lumayan kesal juga dengan otak lemot Mr. Go.

"MWO?! Jadi sampai sekarang kau belum membunuh tua bangka itu?" pekik Mr. Go yang langsung melotot pada Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya.

_**'Kau juga tua Bangka. Babo'**_ hardik Yunho dalam hati. Sejujurnya Yunho sangat tak suka pada keluarga Ahra. Dia bahkan berencana membawa Ahra kabur dari keluarganya yang jahat itu. Yunho sangat tak rela jika suatu saat nanti Ahra juga harus menanggung akibat dari kejahatan appanya sendiri. "Apa anda ingiun aku membunuh?" Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" sungut Mr. Go kesal.

"Kalau itu permintaan anda, mian, aku bukan pembunuh" ujar Yunho santai. "Lebih baik anda menyuruh anak buah anda untuk membunuh Mr. Kim dan sisanya biar aku yang urus. Permisi" dengan santai Yunho keluar dari ruangan Mr. Go dan meninggalkan mr. Go yang mendidih akibat marah yang ditahannya.

BRAAK

"Orang seperti itu yang ingin menikahi anakku? Jangan harap Jung!" sinis Mr. Go. "Kalian!" pekik Mr. Go sambil menatap anak buahnya. "Bunuh Kim itu, apapun caranya. Asal jangan ada yang tahu. Buat kematiannya seolah-olah kecelakaan atau apapun itu. Arra!" titahnya.

"Nde!" teriak anak buahnya tegas.

Sementara itu Yunho mengelilingi Seoul untuk menghilangkan stress dikepalanya akibat ulah appa dari kekasihnya itu. Hingga sebuah getaran disaku celananya menginterupsi aksinya yang tenagh meniti jalan dengan mobil mewahnya.

"Hm?" Yunho tau itu Ahra.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Ahra buru-buru.

"Dijalan" cuek Yunho.

"Aku tunggu di restorant di xxxx"

"Mian, aku tidak bi-"

PIP

"Shit!" umpatnya saat Ahra mematikan ponselnya sepihak. Mau tak mau Yunho harus menemui Ahra. Yah, walaubagaimanapun dia masih mencintai Ahra kan?

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak bahagia bercengkrama bersama Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Bahkan anak dalam perutnya bergolak seolah ikut tertawa bersamanya. Jaejoong masih tertawa lepas, sampai matanya tak senagaja menatap kearah luar jendela dan melihat sesuatu yang terasa sangat mustahil baginya dan tak bisa diterima akal sehat.

_**'Yun?'**_ batin Jaejoong dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Joongie wae?" tanya Junsu yang langsung menarik perhatian Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Ahra sekarang tengah duduk disalah satu restoran. Keduanya tampak tegang. Sepertinya telah terjadi pertengkaran sengit antara keduanya. Ahra mendengus kesal, sedangkan Yunho hanya bersandar pada kursinya dan menatap kosong kearah lain, seolah tak peduli dengan apapun yang Ahra lakukan. Dengan sigap, Ahra menarik tangan Yunho yang memegang gelas wine-nya dan menggenggam tangan Yunho dimeja.

"Yuunnn~~~ kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Ahra dengan wajah memelasnya. Yunho langsung menarik napas mendengarnya.

"Ahra ya… kau bahkan tau betapa aku mencintaimu hingga aku berada dalam lingkaran hitammu. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Sekarang aku hanya minta kau keluar dari lingkaran hitam appa-mu dank au menolak? Kau bahkan lebih memilih mati dengan darah kotor dibanding mati tenang bersamaku? Asal kau tau, aku bahkan rela dibunuh appa-mu asal itu denganmu. Apa kau tak mengerti juga?!" bahkan Yunho memekik tertahan diakhir kalimatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang.

"Yun a-"

"Dia menyuruhku membunuh! Apa kau mau memiliki kekasih yang berembel-embel pembunuh? Micheosseo?" desis Yunho yang memotong ucapan Ahra.

"Arraseeo… jika kau tidak mau, biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Mwo?!"

"Aku juga tidak rela jika kau terus-terusan bersikap manis dan sok-sok an mencintai namja manja dan terkutuk itu. aku hanya ingin kita segera direstui, menikah dan menghabiskan hidup kita bersama anak-anak kita kelak hiks… aku-hiks… mianhae" Ahra terisak lirih didepan Yunho. Harapannya benar-benar bisa meluluhkan hati Yunho. Lagi, Yunho menghela napas.

"Aku juga mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama orang-orang yang kucintai. Tapi, jika itu mengharuskanku membunuh," Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Mianhae… kita akhiri saja sampai disini" lanjutnya dengan nada tak rela.

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dimeja makannya sambil menunggu sang suami pulang. Walau kenyataan pahit baru saja didapatnya tadi sore, tapi senyum diwajahnya tetap saja terukir manis, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dia tak ingin berpikiran buruk. Semua yang terjadi, pasti ada alasannya kan? Dia yakin dia salah lihat tadi. Ya, dia sangat yakin. Walau jika dia menyentuh dadanya, debaran itu begitu cepat sampai rasanya begitu sakit. Dilihatnya jam digital diatas kulkas yang menunjukkan angka 7 malam.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" ujar Yunho pelan saat memasuki rumahnya.

Jaejoongpun bergegas berlari kecil menghampiri suami yang sangat dicintainya itu. secepat kilat dia memeluk Yunho dan mencium kilat bibir hati suaminya itu, appa dari anaknya itu. Hal yang sering dilakukannya sejak menyandang marga Jung.

"Jja mohguh (ayo makan)" ajak Jaejoong yang langsung menarik Yunho menuju meja makan.

Yunho tampak lesu. Jaejoong tau kalau suaminya pasti sedang ada masalah. Setelah makan, Jaejoong mencoba menanyakan hal yang sudah membuat suaminya itu tampak tak bersemangat untuk hidup.

"Ada masalah yeoboo?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menatap jauh kedalam mata Jaejoong. Mata bening yang sangat disukai Yunho. Yah, setidaknya Jaejoong bukan orang jahat yang harus dia benci kan? Jaejoong snagat baik malah, dan jika hanya menyukai matanya, tidak masalah kan? Kira-kira begitulah isi otak Jung Yunho. Yunho yakin, pasti banyak namja diluar sana yang menyukai mata teduh itu.

"hanya masalah kantor. Kau sudah minum susumu? Bagaimana aegya? Rewelkah?" sontak pertanyaan Yunho kali ini membuat Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Setaunya, semenjak pernikahan mereka, Yunho tak pernah menanyakan aegya mereka sedetail itu, apalagi menanyai Jaejoong tentang meminum susu. Jaejoong sangat terharu. Baginya, hal sepele seperti itu adalah sebuah perhatian yang begitu berharga dalam rumah tangganya.

"Sudah Yun, dan… aegya sangat nakal akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi appanya sangat sibuk sampai 2 bulan tak menjenguknya" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Tanpa sadar hal itu sudah membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil.

'_**Namja yang menggemaskan**_' pikir Yunho. Yunho langsung membawa piring kotor ke tempat pencucian piring. Mencucinya hingga Jaejoong melongok tak percaya dengan sikap Yunho yang berubah-ubah akhir-akhir ini.

"Appa mencuci piring?" ledek Jaejoong dengan gaya suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak umur 4 tahun. Yunho menoleh dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

TUK

"Awww apoyooo~~~" ringis Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentil dahinya keras.

"Nappeun eomma!" seru Yunho yang langsung melarikan diri kekamar mandi dlaam kamarnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. Yunhonya kembali.

'_**Jangan berubah lagi Yun. Sampai kau merubah sikapmu lagi, mungkin aku akan percaya dengan semua yang kulihat**_' batin Jaejoong lirih. "Appa~~~~!" pekiknya sambil berjalan cepat mengejar suaminya.

TBC…

Thanks buat yang udah review…

Kemarin ada yang tanya tentang Yunho apa ga kena hiv ganti-ganti pasangan? Seperti yang kita tau ya, Yunho sama Ahra udah pasti pake pengaman. Secara Ahra kan ga mau hamil tuh… Jadi, kesimpulannya, Cuma sama jae YUn bebas mau pake kondom apa nggak. Gimana? Ngerti?

Heee….

Trus yang kemaren bilang kalo lagu favouritenya lagu Davichi – be warmed! Let's TOS! Heheeee kita sama ya… Penuh penghayatan saya kalo nyanyi itu kekeke~~~ saya kan les nyanyi sama lee Haeri #cekek

Udah deh… Annyeong semuanya….


	3. Chapter 3

**You Don't Know Me**

By: Kim Eun Seob

Fb: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

**WARNING**

**YAOI/ANGST/HURT-COMFORT/DLDR/RNR/M-PREG/NO PLAGIARISM/THIS FICT IS MINE**

.

.

.

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

Present

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

.

.

.

Summary

Kim Jaejoong, namja 16 tahun yang menikah muda karena tak ingin kehilangan Jung Yunho, namja 26 tahun yang begitu dicintainya. Namun, bagaimana jika Jung Yunho ternyata hanya memanfaatkaannya sebagai penggali harta untuk Jung Yunho dan kekasih yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Yun, jika kau bersikeras tak mau membunuh Kim tua bangka itu, aku benar-benar akan nekat Yun. Aku akan membunuhnya dan apa kau tega jika aku masuk penjara? Yu-"

PIP

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Air mata serasa menyerbu untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Dugaannya benar, Ahra dan Yunho berniat membunuh appa-nya. Jaejoong merutuki hatinya yang berdenyut ngilu saat mendengarkan ancaman Ahra yang ditujukan untuk Yunho. Jaejoong tak menyesal telah mengangkat ponsel Yunho yang bordering. Namja cantik itu tersenyum miris. Tak sia-sia selama beberapa minggu ini dia membuntuti Yunho karena curiga saat melihat aksi Ahra dan Yunho yang berciuman didepan restoran yang berada disamping gedung bekas sekolahnya dulu. Hasilnya? Eommanya benar, ada yang tidak beres dengan Yunho.

"Wae Yun? Wae? Hiks… Appa… eomma… hiks… mianhae" bisik Jaejoong menahan sakit di ulu hatinya agar tak terdengar Yunho yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya karena kelelahan setelah melakukan hubungan intim dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali berbaring disamping Yunho. Tangannya menjalar mengelus wajah Yunho yang selalu dikaguminya. "Aku rasa, aku akan membencimu Yun. Bolehkah? Awww hiks… ya~~~ kenapa kau menendang keras eoh?" ringis Jaejoong saat anak dalam kandungannya menendang keras.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi hari biasanya. Jaejoong menyiapkan makanan untuk Yunho dan kini keduanya duduk di meja makan.

"Yunnie pulang jam berapa hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong manja.

"Seperti biasa sayang~~~ Kau jangan ke rumahmu hari ini ya" pinta Yunho yang dia yakin akan dituruti Jaejoong.

"Wae? Apa akan terjadi pembunuhan besar-besaran di rumah?"

"Uhuk uhuk akh uhuk"

"Yunnieee kau ini kalau makan yang benar aigooo" Jaejoong langsung memberikan air putih pada Yunho yang disambut cepat oleh Yunho yang tersedak karena ucapan istrinya itu.

"Aissshhh kau bicara apa Jae? Kau mengagetkanku" kesal Yunho yang matanya berair karena hampir mati tersedak.

"Joongie kan hanya bercanda huftz" sungut Jaejoong.

"Lain kali jaga bicaramu. Aku tidak suka. Arra?" tegas Yunho yang langsung diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku selesai, aku pulang malam. Jangan menungguku, tidurlah tepat waktu ne" dan Yunhopun langsung bergegas pergi keluar rumah menuju kantornya.

"Hati-hati Yunnie~~~" seru Jaejoong saat Yunho masuk kedalam mobil. Yunho hanya melihatnya sekilas dan menghilang dari pandangan Jaejoong.

"kau salah jika berpikir bisa melukai keluargaku Jung Yunho" Jaejoong tersenyum miris karena ucapannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Drrtttt Drrtttt

"Hm?" sahut Yunho setelah mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Cepatlah kemari! Atau aku benar-benar akan membunuh Mr. Kim dnegan tanganku sendiri" ancam Ahra.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan bergerak sedikitpun, atau hubungan kita berakhir" ancam Yunho balik.

PIP

BRRRRRMMMMMMM

Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikirannya kalut, dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dnegan pemikiran Go itu. Bukankah awalnya mereka hanya berencana mengerok harta Kim? Lalu kenapa sekarang merambat jadi harus membunuh? Yunho sudah melihat gedung Go Corporation didepan matanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter dan dia memelankan mobilnya. Namun, mobil itu bukannya semakin pelan, malah semakin laju. Yunho shock bukan main.

"YA TUHAN! AAAAAARRGGGGGGGGHHHH" bersamaan dengan itu, mobil yang dikendarai Yunho berguling keras ke aspal dan mendarat sempurna dengan keadaan terbalik dan penyok didepan gedung Go Corporation.

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

"Eo- eomma to- tolong aku" gumam Yunho saat perlahan pandangannya mulai mengabur dan seorang yeoja yang menyerupai eommanya seolah datang dan menjulurkan tangan padanya. Namun, belum sampai tangan Yunho menyambutnya, tangan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadaran Yunho yang menghilang.

"YUNHO!" pekik Ahra kaget saat melihat mobil Yunho penyok tepat didepan gedung Go Corporation setelah menabrak tiang penyangga gedung halaman Go Corporation. "YAK! CEPAT KELUARKAN DIA! KAU CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE!" pekik Ahra pada beberapa security dan anak buahnya.

Semua yang ada disana kaget bukan main saat mobil Yunho hampir menabrak mereka. bahkan mereka meringis ngeri saat Yunho dikeluarkan dari mobil, wajah dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Beberapa yeoja disana bahkan hampir muntah saat melihat Yunho yang bersimbahan darah. Dalam hati mereka berdoa, semoga manager mereka yang baik hati itu selamat tanpa ada luka parah.

.

.

.

"Eomma~~~" seru Jaejoong saat sampai di rumah kedua orang tuanya dan langsung disambut pelukan hangat sang eomma.

"Aigoo kau ini, perutmu semakin besar saja. Kau tinggal disini saja mulai sekarang ne! Eomma tidak mau kau sendirian dirumah saat Yunho bekerja. Bagaimana jika kau melahirkan dan tak ada siapapun yang akan menolongmu? Aiiissshhh" ceramah Mrs. Kim saat melihat perut Jaejoong yang sudah berusia 3 bulan.

"Eumm Joongie juga berencana tinggal disini eomma. Belakangan ini Yunnie selalu mengekang Joongie agar tidak kemana-mana. Joongie kan kesepian kalau di rumah terus. Hari ini saja Joongie tidak menuruti Yunnie~~~ huftz" sungut Jaejoong yang langsung melangkah menuju meja makan saat melihat amkanan kesukaannya.

"Kau belum makan Joongie?" susul Mrs. Kim yang langsung duduk didepan Jaejoong.

"Sudah" jawab Jaejoong santai.

"OMO! Kau anakku apa bukan? Bagaimana bisa kau mencedok nasi sebanyak itu jika kau sudah makan eoh?" pekik Mrs. Kim shock saat melihat nasi dipiring Jaejoong yang luar biasa banyak.

"Aiissshhh waeyo? Joongie kan hanya menuruti kemauan aegya. Eomma aneh sekali, seperti tidak pernah ngidam saja" sungut Jaejoong yang langsung makan seperti orang kesetanan. Mrs. Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaang" seru Mr. Kim yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman manis anaknya yang cantik itu.

"Appa baik-baik saja kan? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" tanya Jaejoong was-was.

"Heummm sedikit kesal Joongie. Sebenarnya sepulang dari kantor client penting mengajak bertemu, tapi satu jam appa menunggu, dia tak datang-datang juga" gerutu Mr. Kim sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu dan bergegas masuk dan duduk di sofa bersama istri cantiknya.

"Ahh syukurlah~~~" gumam Jaejoong menghela napas lega melihat appa-nya yang begitu kelelahan.

"Appa mau kupijit?" tawar Jaejoong yang berlari kecil menuju appa dan eommanya dan langsung duduk dilantai dekat orang tuanya duduk.

"OMO! Sejak kapan anak eomma yang manja ini jadi perhatian pada appanya?" ledek Mrs. Kim yang dibalas Jaejoong dnegan menjulurkan lidahnya kesal.

"Ahahaaaaa kau ini, anak jadi baik malah diledek. Jjja! Cepat pijatkan appa ahahaaaaa" seru Mr. Kim senang. Jaejoongpun hanya menurut dan langsung memijat appanya dengan kekuatan yang jujur tak terasa sama sekali bagi Mr. Kim. Tapi, Mr. Kim tetap memuji Jaejoong gar anaknya senang. Keluarga Kim itupun tertawa bahagi seolah tak ada beban sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Ahra mengumpat terus menerus pada ponselnya yang terus menerus mengatakan kata-kata dari operator. Pasalnya sejak Yunho dinyatakan akan dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama seminggu lebih, dia teru smenghubungi Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya namja yang merupakan istri Yunho itu tak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Shit! Kemana sih anak itu?" geram Ahra dengan menggenggam ponselnya erat. pandnagannya langsung terarah pada Yunho yang tak sadarkan diri semenjak menjalani operasi dibagian kepalanya dan kaki kirinya. Ahra mendesah frustasi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang mendalam. "Aissshhh tidak mungkinkan aku menunggumu terus disini?" gerutu Ahra tepat disamping Yunho.

CKLEK

"Nona! Tuan Jaejoong tak ada dirumah" lapor anak buahnya yang dia tugaskan untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Lalu dimana dia?" pekik Ahra tak suka.

"Kemungkinan di rumah orang tuanya. Yong sudah saya tugaskan kesana. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi?"

"Sudah pergi sana!" usir Ahra ketus dan membuat pesuruhnya langsung mundur keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Tunggu sebentar~~~" teriak Jaejoong kesal pada pelaku yang terus menekan bell rumah orang tuanya tanpa henti.

CKLEK

"Nugu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung saat melihat seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam didepan rumah.

"Saya Yong dari Go Corporation. Saya ingin memberitahukan jika Tuan Jung ada di Rumah Sakit karena kecelakaan tadi pagi" jelas namja itu.

"MWO?!" pekik Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat mendnegar penuturan namja itu. "Ru- Rumah Sakit mana?" gugup Jaejoong. _**'A- apa aku salah kabel?'**_ batin Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Nugu Joongie?" pekik Mrs. Kim yang menengok tamu di rumahnya. Sontak namja bernama Yong itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

"Yu- Yunho kecelakaan eomma hiks… Jo- Joongie hiks…eomma~~~hiks…"

"OMO! Rumah Sakit mana?" pekik Mrs. Kim yang memicu Mr. Kim ikut melihat tamu yang datang ke rumah mereka.

"Biar saya antar" tawar Yong yang langsung diangguki oleh Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Mr. Kim. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat Jaejoong menangis sengsegukkan.

.

.

.

_**Seorang bocah lelaki berumur 10 tahun berlarian mengikuti appa-nya yang dari tadi menggiring bola dikakinya menuju gawang kecil buatan mereka dihalaman belakang rumah mereka. Bocah itu tampak kelelahan saat mengejar appa-nya yang terus saja membobol gawang.**_

_** "Yunnie~~~ ayo makan dulu!" pekik seorang yeoja yang membawa sepiring nasi yang dicampur dengan kimchi kesukaan anaknya yang berkeringat. Sontak Yunnie-nya langsung berlari mengejar eomma-nya dan tersenyum mengejek pada appa-nya yang tak dipanggil sang eomma.**_

_** "YAK! Kenapa hanya untuk Yunnie saja? Untukku mana?" pekik seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang diwariskan pada sang anak.**_

_** "Aiiissshhh kau ambil sendiri di dapur" sewot sang istri.**_

_** "Aigooo istriku kejam sekali. Ya sudah appa makan kedalam dulu ne" ujarnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu belakang rumah.**_

_** Bocah it uterus saja makan hingga nasi dalam piringnya habis. Eommanya langsung menyorakinya hebat hebat dan hebat.**_

_** "Yunnieee hebat bisa makan banyak eoh? Hahahaaa cepatlah tumbuh besar ne" ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya gemas.**_

_** "Tentu eomma. Yunnie memang hebat dan selamanya akan tetap hebat" bangga Yunnie hingga eommanya terkekeh geli.**_

_** "Euuuhhhh Yunnie bau~~~ ayo mandi!" seru eommanya dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mendahului Yunnienya.**_

_**PRANK**_

_** "Eomma wae?" tanya Yunho kaget saat eommanya yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan piringnya hingga pecah saat masuk kedalam rumah. Lalu pandangan Yunnie tertuju pada appa-nya yang terkapar dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari kepalanya. "APPA!" pekik bocah itu ketakutan.**_

_** "Yu- Yunnie ya ough Su- suamiku- a- a"**_

_** "EOMMA! Hiks…hiks… Eomma~~~ hiks…"**_

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar putih itu, seorang namja bermata musang yang sudah terlelap dua hari lamanya itu tampak berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Pelipisnya mengucurkan keringat dingin. Namun dia dapat merasakan usapan dingin disekitar wajahnya dan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah namja cantik yang menangis sengsegukkan sambil mengelap keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Yunnie? Hiks… kau sudah sadar? Aku panggilkan dokter ya" dan namja cantik itupun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Ja- Jae-" panggilnya pelan dan suaranya serak saat mencoba meneriakki istrinya. Melihat Jaejoong yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar rawat itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat pada mimpi buruknya. Hatinya langsung ngilu saat mengingat nasib istrinya. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong menjadi yatim piatu sepertinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Hatinya kacau. Hingga dia menangis mengingat eommanya yang tadi seolah akan menjemputnya. "Eomma hiks…" panggil Yunho lirih.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya uisanim?" tanya Jaejoong pada uisa yang sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Yunho. Sesekali diliriknya Yunho yang matanya sembab.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja jangan biarkan dia terlalu banyak bicara dulu. Itu bisa membuat kepalanya sakit"

"Ne" angguk Jaejoong patuh. Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang begitu penurut.

_**'Manis'**_ batinnya.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunho saat uisa itu sudah pergi. Jaejoong menghapuskan air mata Yunho. Hatinya pedih melihat air mata suaminya itu. Tapi, jika mengingat perbuatan Yunho dan Ahra, hatinya langsung berpaling dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yunho tak perlu perhatiannya. Jika dia dibohongi, maka dia juga akan membohongi.

"Makan dulu ne" Jaejoong langsung mengambil bubur buatannya untuk Yunho dan Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk karena dia memang lapar.

"Annyeooong" seru beberapa suara yang mengagetkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"YAK! Jangan ribut. Yunnie kan masih sakit" seru Jaejoong pada Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menjenguk Yunho.

Yunho membelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang kini menjenguknya. Seseorang yang sangat Yunho kenal dan begitu ingin Yunho bunuh. Keturunan yang paling Yunho cari-cari dimuka bumi ini. Matanya memerah melihat namja itu tersenyum padanya. Yunho ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya sakit.

"Wae Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho memegang lehernya dengan wajah meringis.

"Beri dia minum Joongie" seru Siwon yang membuat pandangan Yunho semakin berkabut amarah.

"Ne! Gomawo hyung" seru Jaejoong yang langsung menyuapkan Yunho beberapa sendok air. Itu karena Yunho belum bisa duduk akibat pinggulnya yang sakit akibat kecelakaan itu.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Yunho hyung kecelakaan begitu? Kudengar dari polisi kalau kabel rem hyung seperti dipotong seseorang" pikir Kyuhyun yang membuat Yunho kaget bukan main.

'Mwo? Siapa yang mencoba membunuhku?' batin Yunho shock. Dia sadar, sekarang posisinya mulai tidak aman. Kapanpun dia bisa saja terbunuh. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada Jaejoong yang menunduk takut. 'Tidak mungkin dia' Yunho mengusir pemikirannya cepat-cepat. Dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah, Jaejoong mungkin takut pada hidup Yunho yang terancam. 'Siapa yang memotong kabel remku?' batinnya berpikir.

"Kudengar juga kabel gas juga seperti sudah dipotong tapi di lem kembali" tambah Junsu.

"MWO?!" sontak Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Sontak semua yang ada disana menoleh pada Jaejoong yang berteriak histeris.

TBC…

Oke oke Seobie tahu ini lama sekali updatenya…

Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…

Itu karena Seobie kehabisan kosa kata buat dimasukkan dalam cerita. Heeee

Selamat membaca ne semuanya…

Annyeong…


	4. Chapter 4

**You Don't Know Me**

By: Kim Eun Seob

Fb: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

**WARNING**

**YAOI/ANGST/HURT-COMFORT/DLDR/RNR/M-PREG/TYPO BERHAMBURAN/NO PLAGIARISM/THIS FICT IS MINE**

**MOHON ANAK-ANAK DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN GA BACA!**

**INI KARENA JUMLAH PEMERKOSAAN, PELECEHAN, DAN MBA MENINGKAT PADA PEREMPUAN DIBAWAH UMUR 17. MOHON DIMENGERTI! SAYA TAHU AKAN BANYAK KONTRA YANG MENYALAHKAN SAYA JUGA KARENA SAYA MENULIS FF RATE M. TAPI SAYA SUDAH ME-WARNING DAN MENGINGATKAN ADIK-ADIK YANG MENGKONTAK SAYA. JADI HARGAI PERMOHONAN SAYA.**

.

.

.

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

Present

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

.

.

.

Summary

Kim Jaejoong, namja 16 tahun yang menikah muda karena tak ingin kehilangan Jung Yunho, namja 26 tahun yang begitu dicintainya. Namun, bagaimana jika Jung Yunho ternyata hanya memanfaatkaannya sebagai penggali harta untuk Jung Yunho dan kekasih yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Kudengar juga kabel gas juga seperti sudah dipotong tapi di lem kembali" tambah Junsu.

"MWO?!" sontak Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Sontak semua yang ada disana menoleh pada Jaejoong yang berteriak histeris.

"Apa-apaan sih Joongie?" pekik Junsu kesal karna kaget saat mendengar pekikkan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya memotong satu kabel, bagaimana bi-ups" buru-buru Jaejoong menutup mulutnya saat. Sontak ucapan Jaejoong membuat empat orang lain disana membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong melakukan itu pada suaminya sendiri? pikir keempat orang itu. Yunho bahkan hampir berteriak untuk membentak Jaejoong, tapi untunglah tenggorokkannya yang sakit masih berpihak pada Jaejoong. "Sumpah! Jangan marah padaku hiks… aku- aku benar-benar hanya memotong kabel gas agar Yunho tidak bisa menjalankan mobilnya. Hiks… makanya saat melihat mobilnya berjalan tadi pagi aku pikir mobilnya mungkin akan berhenti tak jauh dari jalan rumah. Hiks… sumpah aku tidak memotong kabel rem. Hiks… aku tidak bermaksud Yunho ya hiks… sesakit hatinya aku pada siapapun, aku tak akan membunuh hiks… aku mencintaimu Yunho ya hiks… aku tak mungkin sengaja membunuhmu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau hiks… aku salah kabel hiks…" cerocos Jaejoong tanpa berani menatap mata siapapun.

'Yunho? Ada apa dengan anak ini? Bukankah biasanya dia memanggilku Yunnie?' batin Yunho dengan alis bertaut karna bingung dengan perubahan panggilan Jaejoong untuknya. Yunho justru mengabaikan apa yang sedang Jaejoong katakan. Setidaknya ada banyak hal yang ambigu didalam kecelakaannya jika mendengar penuturan 3 orang yang sudah berbicara termasuk Jaejoong.

"Kau gila Joongie? Kau ingin membunuh suamimu sendiri? Apa alasanmu sampai memotong kabel gas yang berakhir dengan ternyata kau memotong kabel rem?" cecar Junsu yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon menatap Junsu dengan pandangan 'sembarangan bicara'. Yunho menutup mata malas. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon tampak berpikir menyimpulkan sesuatu berdasarkan laporan polisi dan pernyataan Jaejoong.

"Ada berapa kabel yang kau potong Joongie ya?" tanya Siwon hati-hati sambil meremas bahu Jaejoong, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan disana.

"Sungguh aku rasa aku hanya memotong satu kabel, makanya aku kaget waktu Junsu bilang kalau 'kabel gas seperti di lem kembali' hiks… it-"

"Itu artinya ada orang lain yang mencoba mencelakai Yunho hyung" tepat saat Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali membuka matanya. Siwon sedikit memuji ketepatan Kyuhyun dalam berargumen. Sedangkan Junsu? Dia malah cengo dan merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karna sudah menuduh seenaknya. "Kemungkinan terbesar adalah, setelah Jae hyung memotong kabel gas, ada orang menge-lem kabel tersebut dan dia langsung memotong kabel rem" Kyuhyun mencoba ber-hipotesis. Yunho sedikit tertegun, bukan karena kepintaran Kyuhyun, tapi lebih kepada orang yang berusaha membunuhnya.

"Si- siapa yang ingin membunuh Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Soal itu… bisa saja rekan bisnisnya" tebak Junsu.

"Ke- kenapa ka- kau memotong ka- kabel gas?" tanya Yunho terbata-bata dengan suara serak. Sontak Jaejoong gemetaran mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Hiks…" Jaejoong hanya terisak. Sontak Siwon langsung memeluk Jaejoong uuntuk menenangkan namja tersebut, sehingga membuat Junsu, Kyuhyun, terlebih Yunho membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan tindakkan Siwon. Entah kenapa yunho merasa panas dalam dirinya. Rasanya gerah dan ingin sekali membakar Siwon bersama perasaannya yang panas melihat adegan WonJae didepan matanya sendiri. Malas, akhirnya Yunho benar-benar memejamkan matanya, dengan telinga yang masih ingin mendnegar penjelasan Jaejoong. "A- aku ingin pulang hiks…" ujar Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidur. Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas, lalu dia keluar bersamaan dengan ketiga 'pengikutnya' yang juga pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho Jae. Apa alasanmu memotong kabel gas?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka semua sudah didalam mobil Siwon. Ah, kenapa semuanya ada di mobil Siwon? Biar dijelaskan dulu agar kalian tidak bingung. Jaejoong ke Rumah Sakit menggunakan Taksi. Junsu dan Kyuhyun awalnya ke rumah orang tua Jaejoong menggunakan mobil Junsu, tapi saat mereka mendengar bahwa jaejoong sudah ke rumah sakit, mereka mutuskan akan pergi, namun Siwon menawarkan agar menggunakan mobilnya. Begitulah ceritanya hingga mereka berempat sekarang pulang dengan mobil Siwon.

"Mianhae… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian. Tapi, aku akan mengatakannya pada Yunho. Hiks… saat itu tiba, kurasa rumah tangga kami akan berakhir" jelas Jaejoong yang kembali terisak, hingga membuat mereka mendesah frustasi karena teka-teki yang Jaejoong buat. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Siwon tengah berteriak senang dalam hati.

Sesampainya Jaejoong di rumah kedua orang tuanya, dia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah. Mrs. Kim yang sedih melihat anaknya langsung menyusul sang anak. Dilihatnya Jaejoong meringkuk diatas kasurnya dan menangis sendirian, membuat hati keibuannya muncul dan langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. "Joongie sayang~~~ Yunho pasti akan segera sembuh. Jangan sedih eoh? Besok kita sama-sama menjenguk Yunho ne. Ssssttt uljimma~~~"

"Eomma~~~ hiks… eomma~~~" raung Jaejoong seketika pecah mendengar penuturan eommanya yang ingin menjenguk Yunho di Rumah Sakit. 'Mianhae eomma ya… mianhae…' batinnya memohon.

.

.

.

"Joseonghamnida agashi! Waktu besuk sudah habis. Ini bahkan jam sepuluh malam dan sudah sangat malam, anda tidak bisa masuk ke ruangan Tuan Jung yang harus segera istirahat. Mianhae" tegas perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Yunho dan langsung melihat seorang yeoja menyambar masuk keruangan Yunho.

"Aku tunangannya! Aku hanya sebentar untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya. Bisakah kau diam sebentar?" pekik yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ahra itu.

"Hahhh" perawat itu mendesah malas. "Arra. Anda boleh masuk, tapi hanya 5 menit. Saya akan menunggu diluar. Mian, ini kebijakkan rumah sakit"

"Terserah kau saja" ketus Ahra yang langsung melenggang masuk menemui YUnho yang memang belum tidur. Yunho yang melihat Ahra masuk hanya bisa menatap tunangan yang dicintainya itu mals.

"Ada yang mencoba membunuhku" ujar Yunho dingin dan lancar karena tenggorokkannya yang sudah terasa tak kering lagi. Sontak Ahra kaget bukan main saat mendengar penuturan Yunho.

"MWO?! Kurang ajar! Siapa yang berani melukai kekasihku eoh? Katakan padaku Yun!" seru Ahra dengan nada berang pada siapa saja yang mencoba mencelakai Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar karena pekikkan Ahra yang membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Molla. Tapi, kurasa appamu" tebak Yunho. Mata Ahra langsung memanas dan jatuhlah air mata itu.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mencurigai appaku Yun? Hiks… padahal aku sudah menyelidiki Kim bajingan itu yang merencanakan pembunuhanmu hiks…" sontak Yunho menatap Ahra tak percaya.

"Tuan Kim?" Yunho memastikan ucapan Ahra.

"Hiks… Apa kau begitu membenci appaku hingga yang ada di otakmu hanya appaku jika menyangkut kejahatan?" geram Ahra.

"Ahra ya…" Yunho tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, kebingungan dan kantuk benar-benar menderanya sekarang. "Mianhae" ujar Yunho dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Ahra semakin kesal dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu ruangan Yunho keras, hingga perawat yang tadi menunggunya keluar langsung kaget bukan main dan hanya bisa mengelus dada untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya karena kaget.

"Aiiissshhh Jinca~~~" gerutu perawat itu sambil melihat punggung Ahra yang semakin menghilang. Bersamaan dnegan itu, perawat itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Seoul itu terlihat semakin mencekam jam tiga subuh seperti sekarang. Anjing mengaung-ngaung beramai-ramai seolah tengah bernyanyi didepan hantu-hantu yang menjadi penarinya. Rasanya semua rumah sakit terlihat sama saja jika sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi, ada yang beda dengan rumah sakit ini. Terlihat seorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam memasuki area rumah sakit. Detik demi detik terus berjalan mengiringi langkah kakinya menyusuri beberapa koridor rumah sakit yang tampak sepi dari aktifitas para penjaga yang juga mulai terserang kantuk hingga menguap berkali-kali.

KRIEEETTT

Sebuah ruangan terbuka akibat orang itu yang membukanya dan melihat target yang tengah tertidur pulas. Merasa aman, segera dia mengeluarkan suntik dari dalam tas pinggangnya. Dilihatnya infuse yang mengalir menuju tubuh target. Matanya langsung menatap sumber infuse dan segera menyuntikkan isi dari suntikkan tersebut kedalam botol infuse.

"Annyeong" kata selamat tinggal itu dia ucapkan dengan bisikkan halus ditelinga target. Bersamaan dengan tubuh target yang mengejang. Orang itupun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Uisanim bangunlah… sudah jam 3 lewat" bisik seorang perawat yang tengah membangunkan dokter paling tampan di Rumah Sakit ini.

GRAB

"Aigooo nappeun uisa eoh?" ujar perawat tersebut yang kecantikkannya benar-benar hasil make up tebal. Dia terkejut saat uisa itu malah menariknya dan membawa perawat tersebut kepangkuannya.

"Poppo" ujar uisa tersebut dnegan nada manjanya dan mata sayup-sayup karena masih mengantuk. Pasalnya ini adalah jadwal dia yang berjaga, beruntungnya dia karena yeoja dipangkuannya itu mau menggantikannya dari tengah malam.

CHU~~~

"Aaaaa kisseu disini~~~" rengek uisa itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya karena perawat tadi hanya mencium pipinya saja.

"Issshhhh arra arra~~~" pasrah perawat tersebut yang terlanjur terpesona pad auisa tersebut. Namun, baru saja bibirnya akan menempel dibibir uisa tersebut-

BRAK

"YOOCHUN UISANIM!"

BRUGH

"Awww" pekik perawat tersebut saat pantatnya menghantam lantai.

"Opss mi- mianhae" ujar pelaku pendobrakkan pintu ruangan uisa yang ber-name tag Park Yoochun itu.

"Ekhem" Yoochun berdehem. "Wa- wae?" Yoochun berpura-pura merapikan almamater kedokterannya.

"Pasien dikamar 602 kejang-kejang hebat" seru perawat yang mendobrak pintu tadi.

"MWO?! Mati aku!" pekik Yoochun yang langsung berlari keluar ruangan menuju kamar pasien yang disebutkan, diikuti kedua perawat dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Haaahhhh Ye Jin ah, untunglah racunnya belum menyebar menuju organ-organ penting dalam tubuhnya. Dia kejang karena racunnya menyerang sarafnya hampir menuju otak" jelas Yoochun setelah menangani pasien yang kini tampak stabil lagi keadaannya.

"Ohhh ne, saya sudah mencatat semua analisa Dokter. Berarti ada percobaan pembunuhan di rumah sakit ini" duga Ye jin, perawat yang menjadi saksi betapa mesumnya uisa didepannya ini saat memangku rekannya.

"Mwo? Pembunuhan. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita hubungi keluarganya? Ini menyangkut nyawa pasien" seru Ra Im, perawat yang melakukan aksi mesum bersama Yoochun.

"Eung. Kau hubungi keluarga pasien. Tapi buatlah keluarganya tenang, agar tidak ada rusuh disini oke?" suruh Yoochun pada Ye Jin yang merasa Yoochun uisa pilih kasih karena menyuruhnya terus. "Ra Im, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi"

"MWO?!" pekik kedua perawat itu bersamaan.

"Heee"

.

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara derap langkah kaki di Rumah Sakit pagi hari ini membuat perhatian tertuju pada namja cantik yang terus saja berlari karena ingin segera melihat keadaan suaminya yang dinyatakan hampir terbunuh karena keracunan, tau lebih tepatnya diracuni.

"Joongie! Jangan lari nak! Kandunganmu!" pekik yeoja dibelakangnya yang kewalahan mengejar namja cantik aka Jaejoong itu. apalagi high heels miliknya yang tinggi 12cm, cukup membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

BRAK

BRAB

"YUN!" seru Jaejoong mendobrak pintu ruangan Yunho dan langsung memeluk suaminya yang tengah diberi makan oleh perawat rumah sakit. Dibelakangnya Mrs. Kim dan Yoochun yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'aktifitas' paginya selama 6 jam bersama Ra Im juga ikut masuk kedalam ruangan pasien keracunan aka Yunho.

"Ah kalian keluarganya?" tanya Yoochun yang langsung diangguki Mrs. Kim.

"Aku istrinya" seru Jaejoong dan membuat Yoochun tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang sama dengan reaksi keluarga pasien lain saat pasiennya mati atau baru masuk rumah sakit. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ye Jin yang memberi Yunho makan melotot menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Istri? Bukankah kemarin malam tuna-"

"Itu orang gila" potong Yunho cepat dan menatap tajam Ye Jin yang langsung mengerti kondisi pasiennya.

'Dasar tukang selingkuh. Semua namja sama saja' batin Ye Jin smabil melirik sekilas pada almamater Yoochun yang terdapat lipstick didekat kerahnya. Mendengar penuturan Yunho dan ekspresi Ye jin, semua yang ada disana langsung focus kembali pada Yoochun.

"Suami anda sudah tidak apa-apa. Seminggu lagi dia sudah boleh dibawa pulang. Tapi, tulang kaki kirinya mungkin akan sedikit ngilu. Tapi, totally, tidak ada ayang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ah, mulai hari ini saya harap anda mau menjaga suami anda dan menemaninya di rumah sakit ini. Kami tidaka ingin hal seperti beberapa jam yang lalu terjadi lagi"

"Eh? N- ne" jawab Jaejoong ragu saat mendnegar permintaan Yoochun agar dia menemani Yunho di rumah sakit.

"Apa sampai harus istriku yang menjaga? Kemana penjaga rumah sakit ini?" ketus Yunho.

'Alaaahhhh… bilang saja kau takut ketahuan selingkuh' batin Ye Jin mengejek.

"Mian tuan Jung. Penjaga kami tak akan sanggup jika hanya menjaga ruangan anda, karena pasien disini juga masih banyak yang harus dijaga" tutur Yoochun.

"Hmmm terserah kalian saja" kembali nada ketus dikeluarkan Yunho.

"Go- gomawo uisanim atas informasinya. Saya akan menuruti permintaan uisa" Jaejoong langsung membungkuk hormat, bersamaan dengan perginya para pegawai rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah baikkan Yun? Aigooo Joongie sampai tidak bisa makan karena memikirkanmu. Dia bahkan berlari kencang tadi, sampai eomma hampir terjungkal karena mengejarnya" gerutu Mrs. Kim, membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tanpa sadar membuat Yunho iri pada Jaejoong.

'Eomma?' batin Yunho tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Mrs. Kim. 'Bogoshippoyoo eomma' batin Yunho lirih.

"Yu- Yunnie sudah makan? Bagaimana jika kita keluar dan duduk di taman rumah sakit? Hari ini tampak cerah Yunnie ya~~~" ajak Jaejoong, seolah tak terjadi masalah apa-apa antara mereka.

"Kau benar Joongie. Eomma juga sudah lega kalau Yunho sudah baikkan. Kalau begitu eomma pulang dulu ne. Eomma harus masak makan siang untuk appa-mu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja eomma. Arra?"

"Eum" angguk Jaejoong dnegan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

"Nah, kita duduk disini saja" ujar Jaejoong sambil membantu Yunho duduk. Lalu dia menaruh skruk (tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan) yang dipakai Yunho disampingnya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau memotong kabel gas?" kembali Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan kemarin.

"Euuuuunnnnnngggggg itu karena Yunnie melarang Joongie kerumah orang tua Joongie. Makanya Joongie mau mengerjai Yunnie. Jadi Yunnie juga tidak bisa kerja. Mianhae~~~" entah apa alasan Jaejoong memilih untuk berdusta. Setidaknya Yunho percaya dan rumah tangganya masih baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya, rasa penasaranlah yang membuat Jaejoong ingin bertahan. Penasaran tentang, kenapa mereka ingin membunuh appanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Siwon?"

"Siwon hyung? Aigooo Yunnie mengenalnya? Dia tetangga baru dirumah orang tua Joongie. Dia sangat baik Yunnie ya~~~ Eomma dan appa sering mengajaknya makan dirumah heee" seru Jaejoong yang terdengar membangga-banggakan Siwon.

"Baik?" Yunho berdecak tak suka. "Jangan dekati dia lagi" Yunho langsung menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Wa- Waeyo? Kenapa Yunnie melarang Joongie berteman dengan Siwon hyung? Joongie kan juga tidak melarang Yunnie berteman dnegan Ahra noona" sungut Jaejoong.

"Ahra? Kenapa jadi membahas Ahra? Tidak ada hub-"

"YUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YEOBOOOOOOO!" pekikkan seorang yeoja membuat Yunho langsung menoleh keasal suara. Seketika itu juga matanya langsung melotot tak percaya saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya berlari disekitar taman karena dikejar beberapa perawat rumah sakit.

GRAB

"OMO! Joongie takut~~~ hiiii bagaimana bisa ada orang gila yang kabur ke taman ini? Merekakan puny ataman sendiri hiiii" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, melindungi dirinya dengan memeluk Yunho erat, seolah yeoja itu akan mengejarnya.

"Dia tidak gila" Yunho menekankan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Jaejoong jadi bergidik lebih ngeri ketimbang yeoja gila yang kini tengah berlarian membuat para pasien dan pengunjung yeoja ngeri.

"Yunnie ya?" perlahan Jaejoong melepas pelukkannya ditubuh Yunho dan menunduk sedih. "Hiks…" mendengar isakkan Jaejoong, entah kenapa membuat hati Yunho meluluh. Dia selalu kalah melawan air mata.

CHU~~~

Sontak Jaejoong membelalakkan mata sembabnya tak percaya saat Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya dan melumat bibirnya begitu lembut hingga hati Jaejoong yang terluka kembali sembuh dan lagi-lagi Yunho membuatnya tak bisa berhenti mencintai namja Jung itu. perlahan Jaejoong menutup matanya, membiarkan Yunho menguasai isi mulutnya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuh Yunho menegang, perlahan dia kembali membuka matanya dan kembali matanya membelalak tak percaya antara takut dan kaget saat melihat yeoja gila itu kini malah duduk disamping suaminya yang posisi suaminya sendiri membelakangi yeoja gila itu.

BRAB

"EUMMMPPPHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaejoong meraung dan mengumpatti Yunho yang malah semakin melumat mulutnya saat yeoja gila itu justru memeluk suaminya. "YUNNMMPPPHHHH!"

"Yunnieeee bogoshippoyooo kekeke~~~ hiks… huwaaaaa hiks…hiks…"

TBC….

Oke oke… Ini cepatkan updatenya~~~ Ahahaaaa ini karena Seobie juga merasa puas dengan review yang jumlahnya sama dengan chapter2 sebelumnya dalam waktu yang cepat juga…. 5 harian sih... Malah reviewnya bertambah.

Thanks all…


End file.
